User talk:Entrailicus
Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 26 November 1976 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steve W (Talk) 15:26, 14 June 2009 welcome back! It's been a mighty long time, good sir. Thought you'd forgotten us. Sorry about the weird automated thing above. Steve W 16:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hi buddy Thanks for the messages on TK: talk about going back to the source! Look forward to talking a lot more. All the best so.it.goes.2512 16:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) cool! Sounds like a winner to me. Here comes the summer! Steve W 10:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) John Peel’s Archive Things LP Does it have a page yet and if not where should it be? not yet, yes please Hi Adam, Good to see you back again. Yeah, don't have a page yet, but one would definitely be appreciated. Maybe just call it "John Peel's Archive Things" and put in whatever seems appropriate in terms of introduction, info, tracklisting, etc. Can sort out categories, any extra info, later. Cheers, Steve W 11:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) OK I'll get onto it when I get a chance. TOTP Hi Adam, Many thanks for your message. Happy New Year! A big bunch of TOTP listings would be great. Think the basic layout is fine, but maybe it would be better to have the title of the page as the date and then TOTP in brackets. For example, 05 January 1984 (TOTP). Problem of course is that Peel had a regular Radio One show on Thursdays during this period - and probably less confusion if we make the radio shows the basis for the main date pages, as this is what we've done so far. On the TOTP front, I'll try and sort out a page for dates when Peel presented (at least during the 80s). There is a site with these on, so I'll try and get that sorted right away. Have been in discussions with Dr mango on the forum about getting some order on the TV front (see http://johnpeelwikiforum.myfreeforum.org/about51.html). Let me try and do a bit tonight if I can sort something out. Cheers, Steve W 09:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) PS Will move your current page to a new one with the proposed style and free up the main date page for details of that night's radio show (maybe it'll turn up one day). TOTP video links Many thanks for the pages, which seem to be looking good to me. I was thinking in terms of extras we can add and maybe a nice one would be to have the actual youtube box videos from the show on the page itself, where you currently have the links. This is actually really simple to do if you have the youtubepage page address. On your TOTP date page, just press the "Add A Video" tab on the far right of the row above the editing box. Basically, it's then just a matter of putting in the address and and sorting out the layout (maybe relatively small boxes would be OK?). Could add a bit of colour to the pages perhaps. Other thing I was thinking that could be cool, if not too much of a hassle is to have a link to that week's top 40 (maybe in the comments section). These are all available at the following site (click on the link for the week): http://www.chartstats.com/number1s.php?decade=1980 Anyway, whatever you think seems cool... Cheers, Steve W 16:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) PS Oh yeah, if you could stick a "TV" category at the bottom of each of the TOTP pages, that would be great. brilliant! The pages are really looking great! Brilliant stuff. Many thanks! Cheers, Steve W 10:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Added menu links Just to let you know I've added a preliminary "Peel On TV" section in the "References" part of the menu, to allow easy access for all the latest TOTP pages, which are looking really fantastic. Wondering how many more you'll have info for (I know you did a blog on the Christmas 1981 show, for a start). Anyway, all very much appreciated! Think we now have the first reference to Renee and Renato on the wiki! Excellent. Cheers, Steve W 04:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Brilliant to find out the details of the 1968 TOTP, which I don't think I've ever seen before. I seem to remember reading a quote by Saville somewhere about how he advised to Peel to take it easy on TV and not mention having seen bands in America and so on. Imagine that was for the TOTP appearance. Will try and track it down. And really brilliant to have the stills of Peel and quotes from the shows - to tie clips floating around to particular dates. Many thanks again! Cheers, Steve W 12:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Adamski: it's wonderful that you've come around to feeding your baby with so much milk!!! Just don't forget to wind it now and then ;-)) Seriously, love the input and look forward to much much more. Can't make any suggestions as you and my other great buddy Steve have it all sussed between you. I'll crack on with more shows from Colin and the Festive Fifty (only 2001 to go and I'm done). Take care mate so.it.goes.2512 17:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Quote from Saville Found it - in the memoirs of Clive Selwood. Will add it to the page tomorrow. Need to crash right now. Steve W 18:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) DJs Many thanks for the continuing updates of the TOTP pages. Really look forward to seeing what you've added every day. Great to start up pages for TOTP co-hosting DJs. Have always thought it would be mega-useful to have one for his fellow Radio One DJs, among others (Radio London ones would be good as well one day), but seemed like a bit of a daunting project to begin. No time like the present, though, especially if we've got a common peg in TOTP to get something up. Was thinking of what might be good in terms of a standard format and fleshing the pages out a bit. For the time being, for Jensen and Long, I've added Wikipedia links and the People category on the bottom, as well as a separate section for the TOTP stuff. Perhaps the way to begin would be a very brief summary of who these folks are and their links to Peel. Of course as time goes by all kinds of other stuff could be added - particularly the case with Jensen (and Andy Kershaw), especially links for them turning up on Peel's radio shows. Maybe a separate section would be good for this. One show I always loved was Jensen taking over for the start of the show on the night when Liverpool won the European Cup in 1984, as Peel was too emotional to keep it together. Even Tony Blackburn turns up on one of the recent 400 Box tapes (after having his 60s records played by Peel). Come to think of it, Janice Long accompanied Peel when he came to Japan... Anyway, perhaps you could let me know if all this seems cool with you. I've just gone ahead and adjusted the pages as above, but obviously scope for switching things around depending on what seems best. Thanks again for all the great pages. Cheers, Steve W 03:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) djs, otd calendar Thanks for your message. This all seems to be working out great. Looks like you're on the home stretch now. Will look to add all the TOTP pages to the relevant On This Day Calendar day pages when you've finished as well. Already have a couple of TV things on them (in the Other section rather than the radio shows bit), so should help flesh out a few of them. Cheers, Steve W 04:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) PS Don't think I'd ever seen McCartney's Frog Chorus video before, so thanks for widening my life experience on that score. epic! Seems like you've finished your epic labours! A job well done, sir! Not sure if it's something you want to go with right now, but I found a ton of quotes from Peel on TOTP on the Facebook Peel quotes page: http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=24905025944&topic=5727 Thought it might be cool to add these as well at some stage on the appropriate pages. Could be good to check with the guy who posted them first, but can't imagine he'd mind if credited. Guess you'd like a break before jumping back into this game, but don't think it would take long to copy them over. Anyway, once again, brilliant job! Great pages to have up. Steve W 09:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Dexy's Hi Adam, Great to see you on here again today. Just wanted to let you know we already have a Dexy's Midnight Runners page on the go. Think Steve in Korea mostly responsible. Cheers, Steve W 07:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, great. Will delete the other one. Excellent plan for the DJs. We need these guys - especially Simon Bates!Steve W 08:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Great stuff Many thanks for your message and all your new stuff on here today. Yeah, these are tricky DJs to really give a rounded picture, especially Blackburn. It seemed to me like there was a switch on Peel's part - as time went by he seemed to realise there was an element that he could respect (Blackburn liked soul music), as opposed to the hated figure of the 60s/70s who he had zero time for and represented some kind of opposite world view. Another Peel comment was along the lines that TB was actually had more sense than him for the kind of thing that would prove of lasting value. Things that leap to mind, re their rivalry (relationship): 1. Blackburn came on This Is Your Life for JP and Peel's comments were along the lines of he realised they came around to meet each others tastes in a strange way and there was a mutual respect (at least on his part) and they actually got on pretty well. 2. Back in the 1970s or early 80s (I think) - shows that are on the wiki somewhere (could be searched) - Peel played some of Blackburn's singles from the 60s and Blackburn actually appeared on Peel's show one night. JP suggested that there should be an LP. To an extent, it seemed like Peel wasn't being too serious about the whole thing. 3. In the end (80s), they were the last two remaining DJs on Radio 1, so there were things like them appearing on Wogan together in 1987 (?) for the 20th (?) anniversary of the station, as elder representatives. You might also try a search for the 15st anniversary of Radio 1 (I think), "Heroes and Villains" concert (1982, I guess). 4. There was a TB thing after Peel died (Telegraph extract of autobiog?) that seemed to have a few harsh comments about Peel, but didn't read too badly to me. I guess it's a bit tricky for TB nowadays as Peel was the first one to go. Has to be said though that there was a lot of Peel snipping against Blackburn in the 60s and 70s (Timmy Bannockburn...) My impression was JP kind of got over this, pretty much. (See also Margrave and Olivetti for assorted unkind comments.) Simon Beast, though - never really sure what was going on. There's the famous story of Peel, Kershaw and partners going to see him in a pantomime somewhere - to boo him! Think this is related by JP with Kershaw cackling away on a comp tape on here somewhere (search panto?). On the other hand, there's also a Radio 1 fun week or something in Scotland from about 1981 (again, a search here would probably turn it up) in which Peel was getting programme handovers and stuff from Bates and it seemed fairly genial. Anyway, great to get these pages started, and will doubtless develop as time goes by. On the format front, I think other DJs have gone into a "People" category, so maybe you could add that at the bottom of the pages. I guess we could have a DJ one as well really at some stage, but not to worry too much about that yet. Great links! Enjoyed listening to the TB interview on the Guardian. Maybe we could have the Wikipedia entries for these guys at the bottom as standard just to give background when necessary. --Steve W 17:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) PS. To search for things that have their own pages here (eg, Blackburn now), check out the text search on the front page or via the menu (Search section). PPS. Above is kind of off the top of my head and more research would probably give a more rounded view. More DJ stuff If I can barge into the above post about Peel's fellow DJs, there's a couple of other things that spring to mind. 1. Worth mentioning that througout the '400 box' era (and probably beyond), John amusingly refers to SB as 'Simon Beast'. 2. There's another comment somewhere about Dave Lee Travis, alias 'the hairy conflake', where Peel says something along the lines of how aliens visiting the planet would be baffled by somebody calling himself that. It doesn't seem to have been documented on the wiki, alas, but I've definitely heard it. 3. Tony Blackburn: In the pirate radio documentary that was repeated on 6 Music in September 2009, Peel says in an interview about their Radio London days, 'most of the time we were all united in our hostility towards Tony Blackburn, poor fella.' He and Kenny Everett 'used to spend a great deal of time discussing Tony Blackburn and his ultimate downfall'. Dr Mango 19:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I have the audio clip of Peel talikng about DLT the hairy conflake. Any way of getting it into the page? mike read Corrected the spelling for his name on a couple of show pages that may be of some interest: *20 August 1979 - Peel starts show with quick burst of a MR record. *09 May 1983 - Peel comments on 1000th TOTP, including comment on MR. Many thanks for all the continuing DJ stuff. Much needed and seems great. Thinking I might dig out and transcribe the Simon Beast panto story - bit of a classic. Cheers, Steve W 17:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Great, the Panto anecdote is a classic. more djs bits Hi Adam, Many thanks indeed for your continuing hard work on the DJ front. Very enjoyable to read. You'll probably see that I added a few bits on the Tony Blackburn page. Not trying to shift things too much, but wanted to kind of highlight that the relationship between them did change (improve a lot) as the years went by, after a really rocky start. Wondered also if we might seem a bit harsh on some other pages. For example, there's quite a few late 70s/early 80s shows where Mike Read comes and hangs out in the studio with Peel after his own show and is obviously really into the music being played (and would incorporate into his own programmes). Not to say they were especially big buddies like JP and Jensen or Kershaw, who had similar overlaps in musical coverage, but I don't know if Peel really minded Read too much. Could be wrong of course. Also remember some reference to Peel appearing on Pop Quiz (hosted by MR). Mind you, JP was also briefly on TV with Noel Edmonds at one point, so maybe not too much can be read into that... Steve W 19:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sundays Good to see you back and nice to have a Sundays page. I've added the standard artist page bits (see the Start A New Page stuff in the Help section of the top right menu). Hope it seems OK. Only slow progress so far on the artist page front, so any others you fancy adding would be great. Cheers, Steve W 04:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No worries. I think I'll start with the missing Festive Fifty number one artists and carry on from there. f50 #1 artists Sounds great and would be very much appreciated. Cheers, Steve W 16:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Adamski, just wanted to say great to see you here again! so.it.goes.2512 12:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Cheers mate. I hope to be here more often... but how many times have I said that?